More Than Friends
by Maskurade
Summary: Hermione debates with herself about where she is, how longs she's been there, and who she wishes was there with her...HrR SHIP. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. It all belongs to the best author ever, J.K. Rowling.

Hermione slowly stumbled her way through the dark passage. The lack of light made it impossible to tell what time it was, or how long she had been trudging. But from the pain in her legs, she had been trekking down the tunnel for several hours. To help pass the time until she found the end, Hermione let her thoughts wander…

_Ok, next time I won't trust Peeves when he says "short-cut". Man, he can be such a jerk on days…stupid bloody poltergeist. Wow I'm bored…I wish Ron was here…I could possibly kiss him or-_

Hermione suddenly stopped walking. What was she thinking? She had never thought of Ron as anything more than just her best friend in the world. There was a strange nagging feeling in the back of her head…

_You know that you really love him. You're just to chicken to do anything about it._

_What!_

_You heard me. You're chicken! You love him, and you've loved him ever since you met him._

_No I don't…He's like a brother to me-_

_Which is good because you already know everything about him. That's the best way to start a good relationship with a hot guy._

_Hot guy! This can't be really happening…_

Hermione couldn't believe her own thoughts. She leaned against the wall, thinking over what just was thought. She slid down and sat on the floor of the corridor, trying to get the thought of Ron possibly being more than a friend out of her head.

_That won't work, you know._

_And why not?_

_Because I won't leave until you admit to Ron that you love him._

_Great…_

---------------------------------------------

The tunnel was still unlit when Hermione woke up many hours later. She decided to get up and continue on her journey down the dim corridor. She stood up, dusted off her school uniform, and started walking once more. The thoughts of Ron began to fill her head once again, but they only seemed to be a dream, slipping away slowly. Were those thoughts that she had only in a dream?

_It must have been a dream._

_Nope, sorry. I already told you that I won't leave until you fess up about your true feelings about Ron. So, spit it out already! I know you like him._

_Well, I do as a friend, but I don't like him that way…yet…_

_So you do like him! I knew it!_

_What! No…well…kinda, but-_

_You said "kinda"! Then it's true!_

_No! The thing is that I can't tell if he likes me the same way back._

_Ohmygosh! Are you blind! Haven't you noticed that when he's around you that he has trouble talking? Or the fact that he blushes, no, super blushes when you're around? I can't believe that you haven't noticed! It's too funny!_

_Really?_

_Yes. He is fully flirting with you._

Hermione blushed at her own thoughts. Accepting that Ron was flirting with her was a new feeling. She normally left the flirting to the people in the books that she always read. It was strange to realize that she had someone flirting with her this time.

The passage started to light a bit. Hermione noticed that there were lamps hanging on the walls up ahead. Her passe began to quicken and soon became a run. As she was running toward the light, the floor suddenly disappeared. Hermione screamed as she fell into the dark abyss, toward an unknown fate. The depths of the shaft came sooner than she had anticipated. In an attempt to stop before smashing into the ground, Hermione threw her arms out in front of her. The pain was unbearable. She knew that her arm wasn't supposed to bend there.

_Ow! I'm never trusting Peeves again! Now I really wish that Ron was here! I need help!_

Tears began to drip off her face. The room became blurry and out of focus. She knew that she was passing out. As she passed out in the dark, Hermione thought that she saw a light coming toward her, but everything went black.

---------------------------------------------

Sunlight softly glistened through the leaves of the large willow tree. Hermione's eyes flickered open.

_What happened? Where am I?_

_Your knight in shining armor came and saved you, duh!_

_Knight in shining armor? What!_

_I'll put it this way – it's Ron._

_Ron!_

"Ron?" said Hermione quietly.

"You're not dead!" exclaimed Ron as he jumped to his feet and ran to her. "I did the best I could to fix your arm, but…"

Hermione looked down at her arm. It was bound in place with branches from the tree as a splint. Ron had apparently used his jacket to make a sling for it all to rest in.

_See, he really does care for you._

_I…I-_

Hermione couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears began to fill her eyes. Ron just looked at her as she cried.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is there something that I can do?"

"N-no, it's n-not th-that," she sobbed, "It's j-just so kind of y-you. I…I…"

"What? You can tell me."

_No I can't._

_Yes you can! Just say it already!_

_I-_

"I love you, Ron."

The words coming from her lips startled her. She finally said it. Ron was in shock for a brief moment, but then a broad smile spread across his face. Hermione had never seen him smile like that before. He sat down next to her and leaned close to her ear.

"Well," Ron whispered, "I love you too."

Ron started to move closer. As he did, everything became misty and seemed to fade away…

---------------------------------------------

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight streamed through the open window by her bed. She quickly glanced around her dorm room, making sure that everything was as it should be.

_It was only a dream…well…at least I think it was. Was it? It seemed so real…_

_It can be real if you want it to be._

_Not you again. I thought that you were just part of the dream._

_I am, but you're not fully awake yet. So, I'm still here for a little while longer._

_Oh…okay then._

_As I was saying, it can be real, but only if you want it to be._

_How?_

_That part is up to you…I have to go now…but I will be back…now…wake up!_

Hermione was now fully awake. She slipped out of her four-poster bed and got ready for another day of school. As she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she saw Ron out of the corner of her eye. The thoughts of the dream and the second voice from the night before entered her mind.

_It can be real if you want it to be._

"Hey, Ron, can you come here for a second?" she called out over the noise of the other students.

"Sure…what's up?" replied Ron as he ran over to her, fighting his way through the crowds.

"Um…," she muttered.

Then she did something that she had never done before. Hermione turned to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. Ron looked around, trying to figure out what just had happened.

"You…you…ah, um," Ron spat out in shock and disbelief. His face began to turn the color of a ripe tomato; the famous super blush. He began to stutter and seemed like he were on the verge of fainting, but he somehow didn't.

"YOU JUST KISSED ME!" he finally said, "Why!"

"Oh, no reason."

"No reason! But you just kissed me! Are you trying to tell me that you want to be more than _just _friends"

"Only in your dreams."

_Or in my dreams_...

**A/N:** Yeah! It's done! Anywho, I wrote this during the last part of the school year and forgot about it until the other day. Over half of the thoughts that Hermione had in this story were taking from my own when I started dating my boyfrind. The only difference is that he didn't react as calm as Ron did...oh well. I hope that you enjoyed it none the less. Review!


End file.
